


Poke War

by BrohammadAli



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrohammadAli/pseuds/BrohammadAli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Year is 2028. Pokemon Go has rid the world of obesity, everyone knows everyone in their neighborhoods, Loneliness is an archaic concept, all national borders have been erased so players can search for Pokemon unrestricted, and all the Pokemon have been released on the app. There isn't any war, crime, or suffering. The planet is finally at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Year is 2028. Pokemon Go has rid the world of obesity, everyone knows everyone in their neighborhoods, Loneliness is an archaic concept, all national borders have been erased so players can search for Pokemon unrestricted, and all the Pokemon have been released on the app. There isn't any war, crime, or suffering. The planet is finally at peace.

That is until one day a trainer snapped. She wanted to control every Pokemon gym in existence. No one would have suspected that this member of team instinct would turn so harshly. She amassed quite the amount of followers in just two days. She was a strong and courageous leader, she even bought her own team: Orange, known as team Tyranny and their mascot was Tyrantrum. She always enjoyed the antagonists in Pokemon, but hated how they never succeed in their plans. Her idol was Giovanni. She saw him almost as a father figure growing up. A strong, charming leader with fools under his command. However, she wanted to succeed, unlike all the others who tried to take over the Pokemon world. In under a month, her team conquered Illinois, the state she lived in, and three of the surrounding states: Indiana, Wisconsin, and Missouri. In 6 months time, Tyranny had taken over the entire United States of America. Any mystic, valor, or instinct that tried to fight back were crushed immediately. Individuals were ganged up on, and then after the singular Mystic, Valor, and/or Instinct was defeated, the Tyrannies would throw them into holding camps. Eventually, after a year in half had past, the former Instinct had controlled the entire world. Unimaginable amounts of poke coins would flood in every day. Her name. Jaydriana. She had became a fierce leader that the world had learned to fear. In comparison, Hitler would have been her left hand man. Thousands of Instincts died by her hand alone, and countless others killed by her officers. She viewed Instincts as puny and weak. Mystics and Valors were tortured too, but Instincts received the worst of tortures.

The world was brought to its knees. The Pokemon Company couldn't take any action because it had long been taken over by the few hundred Tyrannies in their midst in the beginning. There are Mystics, Valors, and Instincts walking the streets today, but those accounts aren't visited anymore. These trainers have donned the color of orange in fear for their lives. Saturday morning cartoons were replaced with gladiator-esque battles between captured trainers. The losers of these battles were publicly executed by their opponents. Valors showed the least amount of mercy. They wanted to survive in such a passionate way, they would lose control and create a brutal mess. Mystics tried to make the death as quick as possible. And Instincts, they were killed whether they won or lost, so they don't even try.

Years passed without Jaydriana ever being resisted. Small militias would try to form, but would be crushed and killed almost immediately. All forms of rebellion were almost non-existent, almost. One secret society remains: the Hope Rebellion. Former members of all teams that now wear the orange clad, established this group under the idea of unity that has so long disappeared. Their symbol, Ho-Oh, since it is commonly related to rainbows, a unity of all colors. 

The segregation of old no longer existed. Members still reminisced of course, but the hate no longer existed between the former groups. Some would tell stories of how Pokemon GO enabled them to make friends, others told of how they became more fit; but tragically, more than half told stories of how they lost friends and families. Now they sought peace, most of them at least.

Every single day the rebellion grew. After about a years time, the rebellion contained a few thousand members world-wide. Soon revolution would be upon the entire world, and when that day comes many lives will be lost in hopes that once again the world will be at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

2034\. Seven years have passed since the Tyranny Take Over, and the Hope Rebellion was on the edge of war. Coincidentally, three generals were elected to lead the Hope Rebellion, one for each of the former teams. The Mystic general was a twenty-year-old, agendered female named Taylor. She didn't mind the use of binary pronouns, but often tried to avoid using them herself. To her, anything was better than being referred to as an "it". Most referred to Taylor as "Sir", it was the easiest way not to step on any toes. The Valor general was A middle-aged man who never let his fire die, he was the father figure to the entire rebellion. His name was Georgio. In the days of old he was a personal trainer, a perfect candidate in the eyes of a Valor, now he motivates the rebellion to stay positive and in shape. Finally, the Instinct general. She was quite the character, a fifteen-year-old Swedish girl who had the right amount of spunk to her. Her name was Johanna, but was often referred to as Electra. Her gratuitous amounts of energy, and unimaginable strength made the Instincts believe that there was no one better suited for such a position. Together, the three generals made a team so strong and powerful that even mountains could not stand in their presence. Like every trio, these generals were legendary. 


End file.
